The Transformers (2017 TV Series)
The Transformers is a 2017 animated television series. However, this particular one is an adaptation of the United Kingdom's version of the original The Transformers comic by Marvel. Plot to be added Characters Autobots [[Ark (TF2017)|Original Ark Crew]] *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) - Autobot Leader. He transforms into a Freightliner FL86 cab-over-engine semi-trailer truck *Prowl (Michael Bell) - Military Strategist. He transforms into a Nissan Fairlady 280ZX police car *Ironhide (Peter Cullen) - Security. He transforms into a Nissan Vanette van *Red Alert (Michael Chain) - Security Director. He transforms into a 1977 Lamborghini Countach LP500S fire chief car *Cliffjumper (Nolan North) - Warrior. He transforms into a Porsche 924 Turbo sports car *Sideswipe (Michael Bell) - Warrior. He transforms into a Lamborghini Countach LP500-2 sports car *Huffer (Troy Baker) - Construction Engineer. He transforms into a cab-over-engine semi-trailer truck of unknown model *Inferno (Andrew Kishino) - Search and Rescue. He transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso T951 fire and ladder truck *Goldbug (formerly Bumblebee) (Dan Gilvezan) - Espionage. He transforms into a Volkwagen Beetle Type 1 economy car *''Sunstreaker'' (Corey Burton) - Warrior. He transformed into a Supercharged Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports car *Brawn (Corey Burton) - Demolitions. He tarnsforms into a Land Rover Defender off-road sports utility vehicle *Mirage (Frank Welker) - Spy. He transforms into a Ligier JS11 formula one racing car *Bluestreak (Travis Willingham) - Gunner. He transforms into a Nissan Fairlady 280ZX sports car *Jazz (Troy Baker) - Special Ops. Agent. He transforms into a Martini Racing Porsche 935 car *Gears (Nolan North) - Transport and Reconnaissance. He transforms into a pickup truck of unknown model *Hound (Nolan North) - Scout. He transforms into a Mitsubishi J59 military jeep *Windcharger (Liam O'Brien) - Warrior. He transforms into a Pontiac Firebird Trans-Arm pony car *Ratchet (Troy Baker) - Medic. He transforms into a Nissan C2 First Response ambulance *Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle) - Mechanical Engineer. He transforms into a Lancia Stratos Turbo rally car *Trailbreaker (Frank Welker) - Defensive Strategist. He transforms into a 4WD Toyota Hilux camper truck *Grapple (Peter Renaday) - Architect. He transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso truck-mounted crane *Hoist (Michael Chain) - Maintenance. He transforms into a Toyota Hilux tow truck *Smokescreen (Jack Angel) - Diversionary Tactician. He transforms into a Nissan Fairlady 280ZX racing car *Skids (Matt Steninger) - Theoritician. He transforms into a Hodna City Turbo van *Tracks (Michael McConnohie) - Warrior. He transforms into a Chevrolet Corvette C3 sports car Dinobots *Grimlock (Gregg Berger) - Dinobot Leader. He transforms into a mechanical Tyrannosaurus rex *Snarl (Hal Rayle) - Desert Warrior. He transforms into a mechanical Stegosaurus stenops *Swoop (Michael Bell) - Bombardier. He transforms into a mechanical Pternaodon longiceps *Sludge (Frank Welker) - Jungle Warrior. He transforms into a mechanical Brontosaurus excelsus *Slag (Neil Ross) - Flamethrower. He transforms into a mechanical Triceratops horridus Council of Autobot Elders *Emirate Xaaron (Travis Willingham) - Chairman. He transforms into a Cybertronian hovercar *''Traachon'' (Fed Tatasciore) - High Councilor; formerly General *''Tomaandi'' (Liam O'Brien) Superion (Frank Welker)/The Aerialbots *Silverbolt (Charlie Adler) - Aerialbot Leader. He transforms into a Concorde supersonic airplane and Superion's torso *Air Raid (Rob Paulsen) - Warrior. He transforms into a Boeing F-15 Eagle air superiority fighter jet and forms Sueprion's left leg *Fireflight (Liam O'Brien) - Reconnaissance. He transforms into a McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II interceptor and fighter-bomber jet and forms Superion's right arm *Slinsghot (Rob Paulsen) - Ground Troop Support. He transforms into a Boeing AV-8B Harrier II V/STOL ground-attack jet and forms Superion's left arm *Skydive (Laurie Faso) - Aerial Warfare Strategist. He transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon mulirole and air superiority fighter jet and forms Superion's right leg Defensor (John DiMaggio)/The Protectobots *Hot Spot (Dan Gilvezan) - Protectobot Leader. He transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso Great fire and ladder truck and forms Defensor's torso *First Aid (Michael Bell) - Doctor. He transforms into a Nissan Vanette C120 ambulance and forms Defensor's left arm *Blades (Frank Welker) - Air Support. He transforms into Bell UH-1 Iroquois utility helicopter and forms Defensor's right arm *Streetwise (Peter Cullen) - Interceptor. He transforms into a Nissan 300ZX Z31 police car and forms Defensor's left leg *Groove (Frank Welker) - Scout. He transforms into a Hodna Gold Wing police motorcycle and forms Defensor's right leg Perceptor's Resistance Cell *Perceptor (Paul Eiding) - Scientist. He transforms into a Cybertronian microscope *Blaster (Khary Payton) - Communications. He transforms into a Cybertronian datadisk recorder *''Scrounge'' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Scout. He transformed into a Cybertronian wheel-shaped vehicle *Powerglide (Michael Chain) - Warrior. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet *Cosmos (Michael McConnohie) - Reconnaissance and Communications. He transfoms into a Cybertronian spacecraft *Seaspray (Alan Oppenheimer) - Naval Defense. He transforms into a Cybetronian hovercraft *Warpath (Alan Oppenheimer) - Warrior. He transforms into a Cybertronian tank *Beachcomber (Alan Oppenheimer) - Geologist. He transforms into a Cybertronian dune buggy *Corkscrew - He transforms into a Cyebrtronian drilling vehicle *Borebit - He transforms into a Cyebrtronian drilling vehicle Wreckers *''Impactor'' (Peter Weller) - 1st Wrecker leader. He transforms into a Cybertronian drill tank *Springer (Neil Ross) - 2nd Wrecker leader and Aerial Defense. He tranforms into a Cybertronian helicopter and armored car *Roadbuster (Robin Atkin Downes) - Ground Assault Commander. He transforms into a Cybertronian jeep *Whirl (Ronnie Dean) - Aerial Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian helicopter *Rack'n'Ruin (Travis Willingham) - They used to transform into Cybertronian jets. *Broadside (Keith Szarabijka) - Air and Sea Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet and battleship *Sandstorm (Jerry Houser) - Reconnaissance. He transforms into a Cybertronian helicopter and dune buggy Jumpstarters *Topspin (Nolan North) - Land and Sea Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian semi-aquatic vehicle *Twin Twist (Clancy Brown) - Demolitions. He transforms into a twin drill-equipped tank Future Autobots *Rodimus Prime (Judd Nelson) - Future Autobot Leader; formerly Cavalier. He transforms into a futuristic racing car *Kup (Frank Welker) - Warrior. He transforms into a Cybertronian pickup truck *Blurr (John Moschitta) - Data Courier. He transforms into a Cybertronian hovercar The Throttlebots *Rollbar (Dan Gilvezan) - Throttlebot Leader and Tracker. He transforms into a Jeep CJ-7 sports utility vehicle *Chase (Rob Paulsen) - Scout. He transforms into a Ferrari Testarossa sports car *Searchlight (Steve Bulen) - Surveillance. He transforms into a Ford RS200 sports car *Wideload (Corey Burton) - Materials Transport. He transforms into a haul truck of unknown model *Freeway (Danny Mann) - Saboteur. He transforms into a Chevrolet Corvette sports car ''Steelhaven'' Crew Headmasters *Fortress Maximus (Stephen Keener) - Steelhaven Captain and Autobot Headmaster Leader. He transforms into a Cybertronian battle station **Cerebros - It transforms into Fortress Maximus' head ***''Galen'' (Nolan North) - He transforms into Cerebros' head **Cog - It transfoms into Gasket and Grommet *Hardhead (Stephen Keener) - Ground Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian tank **Duros (Charlie Adler) - He transforms into Hardhead's head *Brainstorm (Michael Bell) - Biomechanical Engineer. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet **Arcana (Jack Angel) - He transforms into Brainstorm's head *Highbrow (David Kaye) - Electronic Warfare. He transforms into a Cybertronian helicopter **Gort (Michael Bell) - He transforms into Highbrow's head *Nightbeat (Troy Baker) - Detective. He transforms into a Cybertronian sports car **Muzzle (David Kaye) - He transforms into Nightbeat's head *Siren (John DiMaggio) - Incendiary Damage Control. He transforms into a Cybertronian police car **Quig (Roger Craig Smith) - He transforms into Siren's head *Chromedome (Frank Welker) - Computer Programmer. He transforms into a Cybertronian car **Stylor (Milt Jamin) - He transforms into Chromedome's head *Hoshead (Neil Ross) - Emergency Rescue. He transforms into a Cybertronian fire truck **Lug (Jimmie Wood) - He transforms into Hosehead's head Targetmasters *Sureshot (Steve Bulen) - Sharpshooter. He transforms into a Cybertronian dune buggy **Spoilsport (Danny Mann) - He transforms into Sureshot's twin-barrelled laser cannon *Crosshairs (Neil Ross) - Weapons Supervisor. He transforms into a Cybertronian off-road vehicle **Pinpointer (Frank Welker) - He transforms into Crosshairs' dual-barrelled rocket-propelled grenade launcher *Pointblank (Neil Ross) - Enforcer. He transforms into a Cybertronian car **Peacemaker (Steve Bulen) - He transforms into Pointblank's stereophonic sonic blaster *Blurr **Haywire (Rob Paulsen) - He transforms into Blurr's electro-laser cannon *Kup **Recoil (Roger Craig Smith) - He transforms into Kup's musket laser *Hot Rod **Firebolt (Neil Ross) - He transforms into Hot Rod's electrostatic discharger rifle =Double Targetmasters = *Quickmix (Blain Fairman) - Chemist. He transforms into a Cybertronian cement truck **Boomer (John Moschitta, Jr.) - He transforms into Quickmix's sonic pulse cannon **Ricochet (Chris Cox) - He transforms into Quickmix's submachine gun *Scoop (Charlie Adler) - Field Infantry. He transforms into a Cybertronian front-end loader **Holepunch (Rob Paulsen) - He transforms into Scoop's dual-barrelled compression cannon **Tracer (James Arnold Taylor) - He transforms into Scoop's ion blaster *Landfill (Darren Criss) - Materials Transport. He transforms into a Cybertronian dump truck **Flintlock (Johnny Yong Bosch) - He transforms into Landfill's heat-seeking stress pistol **Silencer (David Workman) - He transforms into Landfill's photon rifle Computron (Tom Kenny)/Technobots *Scattershot (Stephen Keener) - Technobot Leader. He transforms into a Cybertronian spacecraft, Cybertronian stationary cannon, and Computron's torso *Afterburner (Jim Cummings) - Gunner. He transforms into a Cybertronian motorcycle and Computron's right arm *Lightspeed (Danny Mann) - Data Processor. He transforms into a Cybertronian car and Computron's right leg *Nosecone (David Workman) - Assault Vehicle. He transforms into a Cybertronian drill tank and Computron's left leg *Strafe (Steve Bulen) - Aerial Gunner. He transforms into a Cybertronian motorcycle and Computron's left arm Monsterbots *Repugnus (John Kassir) - Counter-Intelligence. He transforms into a mechancial mantis-like alien *Grotusque (Frank Welker) - Military Strategist. He transforms into a mechanical winged cat alien *Doublecross (Robin Atkin Downes) - Supply Procurer. He transforms into a mechanical two-headed draconic alien Sparkabots *Sizzle (Jack Angel) - Interceptor. He transforms into a funny car of unknown model *Guzzle (Robin Atkin Downes) - Espionage. He transforms into a FV4030/4 Challenger 1 main battle tank *Fizzle (Nolan North) - Military Strategist. He transforms into a dune buggy of unknown model Other *Aunty (Vanessa Marshall) *Guardian units *Jetfire (Gregg Berger) - Air Guardian. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet *Pulsar (Nolan North) *Tempest (Josh Keaton) *''Fusion'' (Johnny Yong Bosch) - He transforms into a Cybertronian semi-trailer truck *''The "Man of Iron"'' (Fred Tatasciore) *''The last Overlord'' (Alan Oppenheimer) *''Nightstalker'' (Rob Paulsen) - Bodyguard. He transforms into a Cybertronian datadisk *Omega Supreme (Jack Angel) - Defense Base. He transforms into a Cybertronian rocket station with a tank *Skater (Troy Baker) *Ultra Magnus (Jack Angel) - City Commander. He transforms into a Cybertronian semi-trailer car carrier truck *Outback (Gregg Berger) - Gunner. He transforms into a Cybertronian hovercar *Tailgate (Ted Schwartz) - Scout. He transforms into a Cybertronian car *Nautilus (Charlie Adler) - Double Agent *Autobot flunky (Michael Bell) *Sky Lynx (Tom Kenny) - Lieutenant Commander. He transforms into a space shuttle *''Sentinel Prime'' (silent) - Autobot Leader. He transforms into a Cybertronian truck Decepticons [[Nemesis (TF2017)|Original Nemesis Crew]] *Megatron (Frank Welker) - Decepticon Leader. He transforms into a Walther P38 9 mm semi-automatic pistol *Soundwave (Frank Welker) - Communications Officer. He transforms into a microcassette recorder *Ravage (Frank Welker) - Saboteur. He transforms into a microcassette *Rumble (Frank Welker) - Demolitions. He transforms into a microcassette *Frenzy (Frank Welker) - Warrior. He transforms into a microcassette *Laserbeak (Nolan North) - Interrogation. He transforms into a microcassette *Buzzsaw (Keith Szarabaijka) - Spy. He transforms into a microcassette *Starscream (Sam Riegel) - Air Commander. He transforms into a Boeing F-15 Eagle air superiority fighter jet *Skywarp (Frank Welker) - Warrior. He transforms into a Boeing F-15 Eagle air superiority fighter jet *Thundercracker (Graham McTavish) - Warrior. He transforms into a Boeing F-15 Eagle air superiority fighter jet *An unnamed medic *Reflector - Reconnaissance **Viewfinder (Frank Welker) - Transforms into the central piece of Reflector **Spyglass (Travis Willingham) - Transforms into the left side of Reflector **Spectro (Keith Szarabaijka) - Transforms into the right side of Reflector *Shockwave (Corey Burton) - Military Commander. He transforms into giant flying Cybertronian handgun Devastator (Arthur Burghardt)/The Constructicons *Scrapper (Michael Bell) - Constructicon Leader and Demolitions. He transforms into a front-end loader of unknown model and forms Devastator's right leg *Scavenger (Andre Sogliuzzo) - Mining and Salvage. He tarnsforms into an excavator of unknown model and forms Devastator's right arm *Mixmaster (Frank Welker) - Materials Fabrication. He transforms into a Volvo F12 cement truck and forms Devastator's left leg *Long Haul (Gregg Berger) - Transport. He transforms into a Hitachi DH321 haul truck and forms Devastator's lower torso *Bonecrusher (Neil Ross) - Demolitions. He transforms into a bulldozer of unknown model and forms Devastator's left arm *Hook (Neil Ross) - Surgical Engineer. He transforms into a Nissan Diesel Unic truck-mounted crane and forms Devsatator's upper torso Menasor (James Arnold Taylor)/The Stunticons *Motormaster (Liam O'Brien) - Stunticon Leader. He transforms into a Kenworth K100 Aerodyne semi-trailer truck and forms Menasor's torso *Dead End (Corey Burton) - Warrior. He transforms into a Porsche 928 sports car and forms Menasor's left arm *Breakdown (Alan Oppenheimer) - Scout. He transforms into a Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports car and forms Menasor's right leg *Drag Strip (Eric Artell) - Warrior. He transforms into a Tyrell 34 formula one racing car and forms Menasor's right arm *Wildrider (Terry McGovern) - Terrorist. He transforms into a Ferrari 308 GTB sports car and forms Menasor's left leg Bruticus (Nolan North)/The Combaticons *Onslaught (Steve Bulen) - Combaticon Leader. He transforms into an Earth-based anti-aircraft truck and forms Bruticus' torso *Blast Off (Milt Jamin) - Space Warrior. He transforms into a space shuttle and forms Bruticus' right arm *Brawl (Nolan North) - Ground Assault. He transforms into a Leopard 1A3 main battle tank and forms Bruticus' left leg *Vortex (Dave Boat) - Interrogation. He transforms into a Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk utility maritime helicopter and forms Brutcius' left arm *Swindle (Fred Willard) - Munitions Expert. He transforms into an FMC XR311 militray jeep and forms Bruticus' right leg Straxus' Forces *Straxus (Michael Ironside) - Cybertron-stationed Decepticon Leader and High Governor of Polyhex. He transforms into a Cybertronian hovertank *''Ferak'' (Dee Bradley Baker) - He transformed into a hunter-seeker skyship *''Crosscut'' *''Crosscut's successor'' (Liam O'Brien) Ten Deadliest Killers *Ramjet (Jack Angel) - Warrior. He transforms into a Boeing F-15 Eagle air superiority fighter jet *Dirge (Bud Davis) - Warrior. He transforms into a Boeing F-15 Eagle air superiority fighter jet *Thrust (Charlie Adler) - Warrior. He transforms into a Boeing F-15 Eagle V/STOL air superiority fighter jet *Blitzwing (Dave Boat) - Ground and Air Commander. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet and tank *Octane (Beau Weaver) - Fueler. He transforms into a Cybertronian airplane and semi-trailer tanker truck *''Macabre'' (Charlie Adler) - He transforms into a Cybertronian jet *Astrotrain (Jack Angel) - Military Transport. He transforms into a Cybertronian space shuttle and train =Insecticons = *Shrapnel (Hal Rayle) - Insecticon Leader and Electronic Warfare; formerly Executive Officer of Polyhex. He transforms into a mechanical Giant stag beetle *Kickback (Clive Revill) - Espionage. He transfoms into a mechanical American grasshopper *Bombshell (Michale Bell) - Psychological Warfare. He transforms into a mechanical Japanese rhinoceros beetle Future Decepticons *Galvatron (Frank Welker) - Decepticon Leader. He transforms into a Cybertronian stationary cannon *Scourge (Nolan North) - Sweep Leader. He transforms into a Cybertronian aerial hovercraft *Cyclonus (Jack Angel) - Saboteur. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet Battlechargers *Runabout (Roger Behr) - Shock Trooper. He transforms into a Lotus Espirit Turbo sports car *Runamuck (Roger Behr) - Shock Trooper. He transforms into a Pontiac Firebird Trans-Arm pony car Predaking (Bud Davis)/The Predacons *Razorclaw (Joe Leahy) - Predacon Leader. He transforms into a mechanical Southwest African lion and forms Predaking's torso *Rampage (Laurie Faso) - Gunner. He transforms into a mechanical Siberian tiger and forms Predaking's left arm *Tantrum (Dee Bradley Baker) - Fueler. He transforms into a mechanical Braunvieh bull and forms Predaking's left leg *Divebomb (Laurie Faso) - Aerial Assault. He transforms into a mechanical Golden eagle and forms Predaking's right arm *Headstrong (John DiMaggio) - Ground Assault. He transforms into a mechanical Indian rhinoceros and forms Predaking's right leg ''Semper Tyrannis'' Crew Headmasters *Scorponok (Stephen Keener) - Semper Tyrannis Captain and Decepticon Headmaster Leader. He transforms into a mechanical emperor scorpion **Fasttrack - It tarnsforms into a Cybertronian off-road vehicle **Lord Zarak (Tom Kane) - He transforms into Scorponok's head *Skullcruncher (Fred Tatasciore) - Swamp Warrior. He transforms into a mechanical saltwater crocodile **Grax (Milt Jamin) - He transforms into Skullcruncher's head *Horri-Bull (Dee Bradley Baker) - Ground Trooper. He transforms into a mechanical bovine alien **Kreb (Stephen Keener) - He transforms into Horri-Bull's head *Squeezeplay (Chris Cox) - Saboteur. He transforms into a mechanical humanoid crab-like alien **Lokos (David Kaye) - He transforms into Squeezeplay's head *Fangry (Roger Craig Smith) - Tracker. He transforms into a mechanical winged werewolf-like alien **Brisko (Eric Bauza) - He transforms into Fangry's head *Mindwipe (Stephen Keener) - Hypnotist. He transforms into a mechanical white-winged vampire bat **Vorath (Charlie Adler) - He transforms into Mindwipe's head *Weirdwolf (Eric Bauza) - Tracker. He transforms into a mechanical wolf **Monzo (Neil Ross) - He transforms into Weirdwolf's head =Horrorcons = *Apeface (Brian Drummond) - Saboteur. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet and a mechanical eastern lowland gorilla **Spasma (Nolan North) - He transforms into Apeface's head *Snapdragon (Stephen Keener) - Interceptor. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet and a mechanical Tyrannosaurus rex **Krunk (John DiMaggio) - He transforms into Snapdragon's head Targetmasters *Triggerhappy (Charlie Adler) - Gunner. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet **Blowpipe (John Moschitta, Jr.) - He transforms into Triggerhappy's compression cannon *Slugslinger (Peter Cullen) - Air Defense. He transforms into a Cybertronian dual-cockpit jet **Caliburst (Roger Craig Smith) - He transforms into Slungslinger's laser rifle *Misfire (Charlie Adler) - Interceptor. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet **Aimless (Milt Jamin) - He transforms into Misfire's dual-barrelled laser rifle *Scourge **Fracas (Neil Ross) - He transforms into Scourge's incendiary cannon *Cyclonus **Nightstick (Peter Cullen) - He transforms into Cyclonus' black beam rifle =Double Targetmasters = *Spinister (Michael C. Hall) - Aerial Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian helicopter **Hairsplitter (Eric Bauza) - He transforms into Spinister's dual-barrelled target-lock laser rifle **Singe (Nolan North) - He transforms into Spinister's dual-barrelled flamethrower *Needlenose (Frank Welker) - Aerial Warrior. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet **Sunbeam (David Sobolov) - He transforms into Needlenose's light-burst discharger **Zigzag (Tom Kenny) - He transforms into Needlenose's electrostatic overloader rifle *Quake (Roger Craig Smith) - Ground Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian tank **Heater (Charlie Adler) - He transforms into Quake's photon pistol **Tiptop (Dave Boat) - He transforms into Quake's gyroscopic destabilizer rifle Other *Krunix (Dave Boat) Duocons *Flywheels (Rob Paulsen) - Assault Team. He splits into a Cybertronian jet and tank *Battletrap (Eric Bauza) - Assault Team. He splits into a Cybertronian helicopter and vanHe splits into a Cybertronian jet and tank Abominus (Eric Bauza)/The Terrorcons *Hun-Gurrr (Stephen Keener) - Terrorcon Leader. He transforms into a mehcanical two-headed draconic alien and Abominus' torso *Cutthroat (Charlie Adler) - Shock Trooper. He transforms into a mechanical bird-like alien and forms Abominus' left leg *Rippersnapper (Jim Cummings) - Terrorist. He transforms into a mechanical humanoid shark-like alien and forms Abominus' left arm *Blot (Dave Boat) - Foot Soldier. He transforms into a mechanical troll-like alien and forms Abominus' right arm *Sinnertwin (David Workman) - Sentry. He transforms into a mechanical Orthrus-like alien and forms Abominus' right leg Piranacon (Roger Craig Smith)/Seacons *Snaptrap (Robin Atkin Downes) - Seacon Leader. He transformers into a mechanical tortoise and forms Piranacon's torso *Seawing (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Underea Reconnaissance. He transforms into a mechanical bipedal manta ray and forms Piranacon's left arm *Skalor (Neil Ross) - Amphibious Assault. He transforms into a mechanical "land coelacanth" and forms Piranacon's right arm *Overbite (Lex Lang) - Undersea Terminator. He transforms into a mechanical land shark and forms Piranacon's jawbreaker cannon *Nautilator (Nolan North) - Underwater Excavations. He transforms into a mechanical lobster and forms Pirancon's right arm *Tentakil (Roger Craig Smith) - Underwater Demolitions. He transforms into a bipedal squid monster and forms Pirancon's left leg Firecons *Sparkstalker (David Cross) - Crypotologist. He transforms into an insect monster *Cindersaur (Troy Baker) - Firestorm Trooper. He transforms into a reptile monster *Flamefeather (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) - Warrior. He transforms into a bird monster Other *''Earthquake'' (John DiMaggio) - He transformed into a Cybertronian bulldozer *''Tornado'' (Andre Sogliuzzo) - He transformed into a Cybertronian jet *Fang (Robin Atkin Downes) *Trannis (Michael Dobson) - Cybertron-stationed Decepticon Leader. He transformed into a Cybertronian motorcycle *A well-armed Decepticon (Charlie Adler) *Ratbat (Steven Blum) - Cybertron-stationed Decepticon Leader and Fuel Auditor. He transforms into a Cyebrtronian datadisk. *Trypticon (Fred Tatasciore) - Assault Base. He transforms into a Cybertronian city and battle station **''Wipe-Out'' (Josh Keaton) - He transforms into a Pontiac Firebird Trans-Arm pony car *Titanium-class Destruction Drones (Dee Bradley Baker) Empties *''Telus'' (Charlie Adler) *''Rotorbolt'' (Michael Dobson) *Telus and Rotorbolt's buddy (Keith Szarabaijka) *Wheezel (Nolan North) Junkions *Wreck-Gar (Eric Artle) - Junkion Leader. He transforms into a Junkion motorcycle *''Junkyard'' (Jerry Houser) - He transformers into a Junkion motorcycle *''Scrapheap'' (Michael Bell) - He transformers into a Junkion motorcycle Neutral Cybertronians *Spanner (Sam Riegel) Humans Major Humans *G.B. Blackrock (Adrian Padsar) *Jesse (Vannessa Marshall) *"O" (Travis Willingham) *Josie Beller a.k.a. Circuit Breaker (Grey DeLisle) Witwicky Family *Irving "Sparkplug" Witwicky (Troy Baker) *Buster Witwicky (Johnny Yong Bosch) *Spike Witwicky (Corey Burton) - He transforms into Cerebros' head. Spacehikers *Jed Lindley *Robin Lindley *Samuel "Sammy" Wainwright *Allan Silver Other *President Ronald Regan *Ferdy and Gabe *Bomber Bill (Dee Bradley Baker) *Jake Lomax (Keith David) *Joey Slick (Keith Szarabijka) *Joy Meadows (Tara Strong) *Donny Finkleberg a.k.a. the Robot-Master (Liam O'Brien) *Ethan Zachary (Johnny Yong Bosch) *Nester Forbes a.k.a. the Mechanic (James Arnold Taylor) *Cindy Newell (Tara Strong) *Susan Hoffman (Grey DeLisle) U.S. Military *General McBregg *Colonel Hawthorne (John DiMaggio) *Blue Leader S.H.I.E.L.D. *Director Nicholas "Nick" Fury (David Kaye) *Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan (Scott MacDonald) Roxxon Oil *Professor Peter Anthony Morris (Michael Chain) Daily Bugle *Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (Rodney Saulsberry) *Peter Parker a.k.a. Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) Other *Limbo parasites *Death's Head (Steven Blum) *Scraplets *Unicron (John Noble) Episodes #The Beginning - Tell me if you heard this one before: A group of sentient warring robots crash-lands on Earth four million years ago. When they awake in the present day, their battle begins anew. (Aunty, Bluestreak, Brawn, Bumblebee, Buster Witwicky, Buzzsaw, Cliffjumper, Frenzy, Gears, Grimlock, Hound, Inferno, Ironhide, Irving "Sparkplug" Witwicky, Jazz, Jesse, Laserbeak, Megatron, Mirage, "O", Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, Ravage, Red Alert, Rumble, Sideswipe, Slag, Sludge, Skywarp, Snarl, Soundwave, Spectro, Spygalss, Starscream, Sunstreaker, Swoop, Thundercracker, Trailbreaker, Viewfinder, Wheeljack, and Windcharger all debut) #Power Play - The Decepticons attack a nuclear power plant in an attempt to secure fuel. Meanwhile, Bumblebee makes contact with some humans. #Prisoner of War! - When Sparkplug is kidnapped, it's up to Gears. But he's not alone, for he has help from Spider-Man! (Blue Leader, Dum Dum Dugan, General McBregg, Nick Fury, President Ronald Regan, Robbie Robertson, S.H.I.E.L.D., andSpider-Man debut) #The Last Stand - The Autobots make a desperate gamble to defeat the Decepticons. (the unnamed Decepticon medic and Shockwave debut) #The New Order - Shockwave has defeated all but one the Autobots, and begins his plans for the conquest of Earth. (G.B. Blackrock and Jose Beller debut) #The Worst of Two Evils - Shockwave captures an oil-drilling platform, then is challenged by Megatron for command of the Decepticons. #Warrior School - Ratchet discovers the fate of the other Autobots, and must fight Megatron on his own. #Repeat Performance - Ratchet recovers the Dinobots, and together they fight Megatron. (Colonel Hawthorne debuts) #Decepticon Dam-busters - Ratchet tells the Dinobots about a Transformer battle involving a dam. (the Guardian units as a concept debut) #The Wrath of Guardian - Ratchet and the Dinobots return to the Ark to discover that Shockwave has left a nasty surprise for them... #The Wrath of Grimlock #DIS-Integrated Circuits - The Autobots, now restored, strike a deal with G.B. Blackrock. But one of his former employees has other plans. #The Next Best Thing to Being There - The Autobots must stop the Decepticons from sending a message to Cybertron. But the Decepticons have a rather large surprise for them... (Bomber Bill, Devastator/the Constructicons (Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Hook, Long Haul, Mixmaster, and Scavenger) and Jetfire debut) #Brainstorm - Buster Witwicky is in danger because of his special "gift" from Optimus Prime. #Prime Time - The Autobots attempt to rescue Optimus Prime from the Decepticons. #And There Shall Come...a Leader - The greatest son of Iacon steps forth from the ashes of war. (Emirate Xaaron, Fusion, Pulsar, Tempest, Tomaandi, and Traachon all debut) #Crisis of Command - Optimus Prime struggles to maintain discipline when a group of Autobots want to use the Matrix to build an army of super warriors. Then Bumblebee is captured by the Decepticons. #Shooting Star - A small-time crook's life changes when he finds a special gun. (Jake Lomax and Joey Slick debut) #Man of Iron - The Autobots travel to England to track down the source of a coded Cybertronian signal... but the Decepticons aren't far behind. (the "Man of Iron" debuts) #The Enemy Within - Brawn and Starscream both fall foul of their friends. (Earthquake and Tornado debut) #Raiders of the Last Ark - A Decepticon attack on the Ark prompts the Autobots to activate the shipboard computer Aunty... which promptly threatens to destroy both sides. #The Icarus Theory - Professor Morris goes fishing and shocks the Autobots with what he catches. (Professor Morris debuts) #Dinobot Hunt - The Autobots attempt to round up those crazy Dinobots but the Decepticons interfere.... (Joy Meadows debuts) #Victory - The Dinobots dream about dying in battle while in stasis lock. #Rock and Roll-Out - A new group of Autobots are born in the USA, and must thwart the Decepticons' attempts to steal sound energy from a rock concert. (Grapple, Hoist, Skids, Smokescreen, and Tracks debut) #I, Robot-Master - Introducing the dorkiest terrorist the world has ever known. (Donny Finkleberg debuts) #Plight of the Bumblebee - Bumblebee is isolated and pursued by a group of Decepticons. #Robot Buster - Wheeljack builds an exo-suit for Buster who uses it to confront Shockwave. #Devastation Derby - Soundwave and the Constructicons attempt to abduct Buster Witwicky. #Second Generation - The Autobots and Decepticons learn the secrets of the next generation of combining Transformers due to a commercial message left in Buster’s mind by the Creation Matrix. (Bruticus/the Combaticons (Onslaught, Blast Off, Brawl, Swindle, and Vortex), Defensor/the Protectobots (Hot Spot, Blades, First Aid, Groove, and Streetwise), Menasor/the Stunticons (Motormaster, Breakdown, Dead End, Drag Strip, and Wildrider),and Superion/the Aerialbots (Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, and Slingshot) all debut) #State Games - The war begins... (The last Overlord & Nightstalker debut) #The Smelting Pool - On Cybertron, an Autobot spy discovers a message sent to the Decepticons from Earth. (Beachcmober, Blaster, Bombshell, Cosmos, Dirge, Ferak, Kickback, Perceptor, Powerglide, Ramjet, Rotorbolt, Scrounge, Seaspray, Shrapnel, Starxus, Telus, Telus and Rotorbolt's buddy, Thrust, Warpath, and Wheezel all debut) #The Bridge to Nowehere - While the Cybertronian Decepticons build a device that will allow travel between Cybertron and Earth, the Autobots make a desperate attempt to stop them. (Borebit, Corkscrew, Crosscut, Crosscut's successor, and RAAT debut) #Command Perfermances - Omega Supreme defends the Ark while the Autobots invade the Decepticons' base. (Omega Supreme debuts) #Showdown - Donny Finkleberg tries to escape from Ravage, and gets some help from Skids and a new friend. #The Mission - Jazz rushes to save Hoist in barren Alaska—but who is going to save Jazz? #In the National Intent - Joy Meadows and the Dinobots are going to blow the whole Robot-Master story wide open, but the Decepticons and Triple I don't want this to happen. #Target: 2005 - Galvatron, Cyclonus, and Scourge travel back in time with a plan to destroy Unicron. Confused? Well you ain't seen nothing yet! (Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Blurr, Cyclonus, Galvatron, Hot Rod, Kup, Macabre, Octane, Scourge, and the Wreckers (Impactor, Broadside, Rack'n'Ruin, Roadbuster, Sandstorm, Springer, Topspin, Twin Twist, and Whirl) all debut) #Cybertron: The Middle Years - The rise of Trannis heralds the fall of the Autobots. (Trannis debuts) #Aerialbots over America - Bombshell controls a human with a cerebro shell and is challenged by the Aerialbots. #Heavy Traffic - While Skids and Donny Finkleberg attempt to locate the Cybertronian Autobots, Megatron sends the Stunticons to intercept. #Decepticon Graffiti - Megatron has a message for Optimus Prime, and sends the Battlechargers out to deliver it. (The Battlechargers (Runabout & Runamuck) debut) #Prey - Prime decides to fake his death, but Megatron plans to make it all too real. (Predaking/the Predacons (Razorclaw, Divebomb, Headstrong, Rampage, and Tantrum) debut) #...The Harder They Die - Prime finds that Cybertron is not the home he once knew. (Outback and the well-armed Decepticon debut) #Under Fire - Prime and Outback make a desperate bid for freedom. (Ratbat debuts) #Distant Thunder - Cowering in the Dead End, Prime seeks to keep Outback's spirits alive by revealing finally what happened when he disappeared... (The Limbo parasites debut) #Fallen Angel - Galvatron returns! #Resurrection - Whilst Optimus Prime brings new life to the Autobots on Cybertron, Lord Straxus faces down Megatron. (Tailgate debuts) #Afterdeath - There's no avoiding this is there?... Sigh. Optimus Prime kills himself over a video game. Seriously. (Etan Zachary debuts) #Gone but Not Forgotten - As the Decepticons relocate to a new base, Shockwave plays a gambit to finally destroy Megatron. #Funeral for a Friend - While most the Autobots pay their last respects to Optimus Prime, Ratchet is left alone to face a new human threat. (the Mechanic debuts) #King of the Hill - As the Autobots attempt to choose a new leader, the Decepticons send the giant Trypticon to capture the Ark. (Trypticon and Wipe-Out debut) #Wanted: Galvatron - Dead or Alive - Rodimus Prime offers a bounty on the missing Galvatron which attracts the attention of Death’s Head. (Death's Head, Nautilus, and Wreck-Gar debut) #Burning Sky - Ultra Magnus finds his peace shattered — twice over! #Hunters - Whilst most of the players converge on the volcano, Bumblebee undergoes a whole new transformation... #Fire on High - Everyone returns to the future... except for one. #Vicious Circle - Ultra Magnus makes a last ditch attempt to stop Galvatron from activating his power siphon. #Mechanical Difficulties - Blaster and Goldbug are ordered to catch the Mechanic, at any cost! #Crater Critters - A secret shipment from the Decepticons carries an infection that threatens Decepticon and Autobot alike. #Cure - Ratbat sends a team of Autobot prisoners to kill all Transformers infected with the Scraplets. If they don't comply, the Earth will be destroyed. #Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom - When Buster learns that the Decepticons are hypnotizing humans into giving them fuel, only he can thwart their plans. #Ring of Hate (Nebulos Saga Part 1) - A group of Autobots, tired of fighting an endless war, seek to escape by traveling to a world known for its peaceful ways. But can they prove their peaceable intentions? (Brainstorm, Chromedome, Cog, Crosshairs, Duros, Fangry, Fortress Maximus, Galen, Gort, Hardhead, Highbrow, Horri-Bull, the Horrorcons (Apeface and Snapdragon), Hosehead, Krunk, Landfill, Mairta, Misfire, the Monsterbots (Doublecross, Grotusque, and Repugnus), Needlenose, Nightbeat, Pointblank, Quake, Quickmix, Scoop, Scorponok, Skullcruncher, Slugslinger, Sorgen, Spinister, Squeezeplay, Sureshot, the Technobots (Scattershot, Afterburner, Lightspeed, Nosecone, and Strafe), Triggerhappy, and Lord Zarak all debut) #Broken Glass (Nebulos Saga Part 2) - While the Autobots seek to prove their peaceful intentions to the Nebulans, Zarak summons the Decepticons. (Arcana, the Duocons (Battletrap and Flywheels), Krunix, Grax, Llyra, Lug, Mindwipe, Muzzle, Quig, Spasma, Stylor, and Vorath debut) #Love and Steel (Nebulos Saga Part 3) - The battle on Nebulos escalates as the Decepticons create their own Headmasters. (Abominus/the Terrorcons (Hun-Gurrr, Blot, Cutthroat, Rippersnapper and Sinnertwin), Brisko, Computron, Kreb, Lokos, Monzo, Soriza, and Weirdwolf debut) #Brothers in Armor (Nebulos Saga Part 4) - To ensure the safety of Nebulos, Galen and Lord Zarak must each make a huge sacrifice. (Aimless, Blowpipe, Boomer, Caliburst, Firebolt, Flintlock, Fracas, Hairsplitter, Haywire, Heater, Holepunch, Nightstick, Peacemaker, Pinpointer, Recoil, Ricochet, Selani, Silencer, Singe, Spoilsport, Sunbeam, Tiptop, Tracer, and Zigzag all debut) #Kup's Story - A hero is reborn. #Headhunt - Shockwave hires Death's Head to kill Rodimus Prime in a plan to rid himself of Cyclonus and Scourge. #Grudge Match - Dinobots vs. Predacons! 'Nuff said? #Ladies' Night - Three human women take on the Combaticons, who are trying to dispose of Ultra Magnus and Galvatron. #Used Autobots - When the Throttlebots are captured by a used car salesman, both RAAT and the Combaticons arrive to collect them. #Child's Play - A group of children stumble into the middle of a Transformers battle. (The Spacehikers debut) #Spacehikers - A group of children are caught in the cross-fire of inter-Autobot politics. (Sky Lynx debuts) #The Legacy of Unicron - Rodimus Prime and Death's Head battle Unicron on Junk and learn of the Transformers' origin. (Junkyard, Scrapheap, and Sentinel Prime debut) #Enemy Action - Shockwave hastily attacks Galvatron and plays right into the future Decepticon's hands. (The Firecons (Cindersaur, Flamefeather, and Sparkstalker), Piranacon/the Seacons (Snaptrap, Nautilator, Overbite, Seawing, Skalor, and Tentakil), and the Sparkabots (Fizzle, Guzzle, and Sizzle) debut) #Toy Soldiers - The biggest black mark on the Predacons' hardcore reputation. #Trial by Fire - The death of Prince Valiant. (Spike Witwicky debuts) #The Desert Island of Space - Acapulco was never like this... # Salvage - Shockwave resurrects Megatron and primes him as a weapon to use against Galvatron. more to be added Voice Actors *Alan Oppenheimer - Beachcomber, Breakdown the last Overlord, Seaspray, Warpath *Andre Sogliuzzo - Scavenger, Tornado *Andrew Kishino - Inferno *Adrian Padsar - G.B. Blackrock *Arthur Burghardt - Devastator *Beau Weaver - Octane *Blain Fairman - Quickmix *Brian Drummond - Apeface *Bud Davis - Dirge *Charlie Adler - Cutthroat, Duros, Heater, Macabre, Misfire, Nautilus, Scoop, Silverbolt, Telus, Thrust, Vorath, A well-armed Decepticon *Chris Cox - Ricochet, Squeezeplay *Christopher Swindle - Wheeljack *Clancy Brown - Twin Twist *Clive Revill - Kickback *Corey Burton - Brawn, Dead End, Shockwave, Spike Witwicky, Sunstreaker, Wideload *Dan Gilvezan - Bumblebee/Goldbug, Hot Spot, Rollbar *Danny Mann - Freeway, Spoilsport *Darren Criss - Landfill *Dave Boat - Blitzwing, Krunix, Tiptop, Vortex *David Cross - Sparkstalker *David Kaye - Highbrow, Lokos, Muzzle, Nick Fury *David Sobolov - Sunbeam *David Workman - Nosecone, Silencer, Sinnertwin *Dee Bradley Baker - Bomber Bill, Ferak, Scrounge, Tantrum, Titanium-class Destruction Drone *Eric Artell - Drag Strip *Eric Artle - Wreck-Gar *Eric Bauza - Abominus, Battletrap, Brisko, Hairsplitter, Weirdwolf *Frank Welker - Blades, Chromedome, Frenzy, Galvatron, Grotusque, Kup, Megatron, Mirage, Mixmaster, Needlenose, Pinpointer, Ravage, Rumble, Skywarp, Sludge, Soundwave, Sueprion, Trailbreaker, Viewfinder *Fred Tatasciore - The "Man of Iron", Skullcruncher, Traachon, Trypticon *Fred Willard - Swindle *Graham McTavish - Thundercracker *Gregg Berger - Grimlock, Jetfire, Long Haul, Outback *Grey DeLisle - Circuit Breaker, Susan Hoffman *Hal Rayle - Shrapnel, Snarl *Jack Angel - Arcana, Astrotrain, Cyclonus, Omega Supreme, Ramjet, Sizzle, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus *James Arnold Taylor - the Mechanic, Menasor, Tracer, Zenag *Jerry Houser - Junkyard, Sandstorm *Jim Cummings - Afterburner, Rippersnapper *Jimmie Wood - Lug *Joe Leahy - Razorclaw *John DiMaggio - Colonel Hawthorne, Defensor, Earthquake, Headstrong, Krunk, Siren *John Kassir - Repugnus *John Moschitta, Jr. - Blwopipe, Blurr, Boomer *John Noble - Unicron *Johnny Yong Bosch - Buster Witwicky, Ethan Zachary, Flintlock, Fusion, Seawing *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man, Tempest, Wipe-Out *Judd Nelson - Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime *Keith David - Jake Lomax *Keith Szarabijka - Broadside, Buzzsaw, Joey Slick, Spectro, Telus and Rotorbolt's buddy *Khary Payton - Blaster *Laurie Faso - Divebomb, Rampage, Skydive *Lex Lang - Overbite *Liam O'Brien - Crosscut's successor, Fireflight, Motormaster, Robot-Master, Tomaandi, Windcharger *Matt Steninger - Skids *Michael Bell - an Autobot flunky, Bombshell, Brainstorm, First Aid, Gort, Prowl, Scrapheap, Scrapper, Sideswipe, Swoop *Michael C. Hall - Spinister *Michael Chain - Hoist, Powerglide, Professor Morris, Red Alert *Michael Dobson - Rotorbolt, Trannis *Michael Ironside - Straxus *Michael McConnohie - Cosmos, Tracks *Milt Jamin - Aimless, Blast Off, Grax, Stylor *Neil Ross - Bonecrusher, Crosshairs, Firebolt, Hook, Hosehead, Monzo, Skalor, Slag, Springer *Nolan North - Brawl, Bruticus, Cliffjumper, Fizzle, Galen, Gears, Hound, Laserbeak, Nautilator, Pulsar, Scourge, Singe, Spasma, Topspin, Wheezel *Peter Cullen - Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Slugslinger, Streetwise *Peter Renaday - Grapple *Peter Weller - Impactor *Rob Paulsen - Air Raid, Chase, Flywheels, Holepunch, Nightstalker, Slingshot *Robin Atkin Downes - Doublecross, Fang, Guzzle, Roadbuster, Snaptrap *Rodney Saulsberry - Robbie Robertson *Roger Craig Smith - Caliburst, Fangry, Piranacon, Quake, Quig, Tentakil *Roger Behr - Runabout, Runamuck *Ronnie Dean - Whirl *Sam Riegel - Spanner, Starscream *Scott MacDonald - Dum Dum Dugan *Stephen Keener - Fortress Maximus, Hardhead, Horri-Bull, Hun-Gurrr, Mindwipe, Scattershot, Scorponok, Snapdragon *Steve Bulen - Onslaught, Searchlight, Spoilsport, Strafe, Sureshot *Steven Blum - Death's Head, Ratbat *Tara Strong - Joy Meadows, Cindy Newell *Ted Schwartz - Tailgate *Terry McGovern - Wildrider *Thom Adcox-Hernandez - Flamefeather *Tom Kane - Lord Zarak *Tom Kenny - Sky Lynx, Zigzag *Travis Willingham - Bluestreak, Emirate Xaaron, "O", Rack'n'Ruin, Spyglass *Troy Baker - Cindersaur, Huffer, Jazz, Irving "Sparkplug" Witwicky, Nightbeat, Ratchet, Skater *Vannessa Marshall - Aunty, Jesse Changes from the Comic *The comic rarely had Cybertronian forms for character that transform into Earth objects or wildlife, portraying the toy models instead. This was avoided in the cartoon for continuity purposes. **On a related note: In Aerialbots over America!, Megatron states that he modified the Insecticons' alternate forms to resemble Earth insects (and gave them the ability to shrink), and in their debut comic The Smelting Pool! they already had mechanical insect alt. modes. Needless to say that error was corrected. *Red Alert & Inferno being on the Ark was primarily due to their involvement in two UK stories where they both appeared seperately. Red's was The Enemy Within. *The Nemesis was never named in the original comic or cartoon, only retroactively given the name from Beast Wars: Transformers. *In the show, just like in the original cartoon, the Ark 's crash was an accident. However, on the comic: Optimus Prime deliberately set the Ark on a suicide course to crash onto Earth, fearing the secrets the Ark's computer Auntie falling into Decepticon hands. It was changed on the grounds this was a stupid decision. *While in the original comic the Constructicon leadership was vague, here Scrapper is definitely the leader. *In the show, it was confirmed that the Man of Iron's fellow crewmates in all died in the crash. As such, Optimus Prime has Jazz blow up the ship to kill the Decepticons sent to England. However, the ship's crew were unaccounted for in the original comic. This was changed due to the fact that this is uncharacteristically cold-hearted of Prime considering the comic's circumstances. *As the episodes in the adaptation, compared to the original comic, are out of order: Megatron being found by the Decepticons in The Enemy Within did not actually take place in the comic *As Sunstreaker was killed by Shockwave before the events of The Enemy Within and Raiders of the Last Ark, his role in their plots were replaced by Inferno. *The Guardian droid destroyed by Windcharger in Raiders of the Last Ark wasn't the same one first seen in Decepticon Dam-Busters! *Bumblebee wasn't in the repair bay in The Icarus Theory as he was already repaired before that point. *Thundercracker replaced Scavenger on Soundwave's team in Dinobot Hunt. *Inferno was not orginally apart of the team tracking down Snarl, also in Dinobot Hunt!. **On a related note, Red Alert was added to the team tracking down Slag. *Buzzsaw, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Rumble, Soundwave, Spectro, Spyglass, Thundercracker, and Viewfinder were all added to Grimlock's dream in Victory. *Red Alert and Inferno were not involved in the battle in Rock and Roll-Out! *The Plight of the Bumblebee! comic didn't make clear who was the other Seeker in the group of Decepticons hunting Bumblebee (most probably Skywarp). So they included both Skywarp and Thundercracker to avoid confusion. *Cliffjumper, Gears, Hound, Mirage, and Skids all weren't part of the Autobot team rescuing Bumblebee in Plight of the Bumblebee! *Snarl wasn't physically present with the other Dinobots in Second Generation! *Cliffjumper, Hound, Ironhide, and Mirage didn't orginally appear in Command Performances! *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Cliffjumper was uninvolved in the events of Target: 2006. *In Target: 2006: it was never said who was the tenth member of the Ten Deadliest Killers. It was only implied with Astrotrain. Here, he is confirmed to be a member. *Also due to his role as Executive Officer during his time under Straxus' leadership, Shrapnel is leader of the Insecticons like in the orginal cartoon. *Originally, Optimus Prime wiped the Aerialbots' minds clean after their first mission, even Silverbolt's. You can imagine why that was replaced by Optimus using the Matrix to complete the other Aerialbots' programming. *In Prey!, Wheeljack is among the Autobots who think Optimus Prime is actually dead, despite his involvement in the facade. *Silverbolt was also orginally apart of the Autobot search party in Prey!, but for continuity reasons was replaced by Mirage. **On a related note, for some reason, the Aerialbots didn't appear in the Fallen Angel comic (and thus arrive at the Ark in Resurrection!) despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Thundercracker and Frenzy didn't appear in the Fallen Angel comic, Resurrection!, or Gone but Not Forgotten! *Bluestreak, Cliffjumper, Divebomb, Gears, Grapple, Hoist, Huffer, Inferno, Mirage, Rampage, Red Alert, Sideswipe, Tantrum, Thundercracer, Tracks, Trailbreaker, Whirl, and Windcharger all didn't appear in Resurrection! *In the original Afterdeath! comic, Optimus Prime's mind was stored in a floppy disk. As if th(ose) stor(ies) weren't embarrasing enough. *In In Gone but Not Forgotten!, Blast Off was depicted actually joining the convoy. Of cars. Traveling from Wyoming to Florida. While flying in shuttle mode. Down U.S.-1 at less than 100 mph. And yet, the Decepticons called Megatron mad for expecting an Autobot attack..? *On a related note: Breakdown and Wildrider didn't appear in In Gone but Not Forgotten! *Bluestreak, Brawn, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Gears, Hound, Huffer, Inferno, Ironhide, Jazz, Mirage, Red Alert, Silverbolt, Trailbreaker, and Windcharger all didn't appear in Funeral for a Friend! *Thundercracker replaces Drag Strip's role in King of the Hill! *Air Raid, Blades, Brawn, Bumblebee, Fireflight, First Aid, Gears, Groove, Huffer, Inferno, Ironhide, Jazz, Omega Supreme, Prowl, Red Alert, Skydive, Slingshot, Smokescreen, and Streetwise all didn't appear in King of the Hill! *Dirge replaces Vortex's role in Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom! *Boomer, Brisko, Fangry, Flintlock, Hairsplitter, Heater, Holepunch, Horri-Bull, Hosehead, Kreb, Landfill, Lokos, Lug, Muzzle, Needlenose, Nightbeat, Quake, Quickmix, Quig, Ricochet, Scoop, Silencer, Singe, Siren, Spinister, Squeezeplay, Sunbeam, Tiptop, Tracer, and Zigzag all didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. **On a related note: Cog was portrayed as a seperate entity from Fort Max in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. **On another related note: Lightspeed and Nosecone didn't appear with the rest of the Technobots in Ring of Hate! **On yet another related note: Sixshot was emitted from the story's adaptation. **And Blot originally appeared in Broken Glass!, before his fellow Terrorcons. *Firebolt was called Sparks in the comic. *Dirge replaces Blot's role in Headhunt! *Chase didn't appear along with his fellow Throttlebots in Ladies' Night! *Breakdown (for continuity purposes) and Razorclaw are replaced in Sky Lynx's flashback in Spacehikers! by Skywarp and Octane. *Air Raid, Groove, Slingshot, and Streetwise didn't appear alongside their fellow Aerialbots and Protectobots in Spacehikers! *Jetfire replaces Scattershot's role in The Legacy of Unicron! **On a related note: Astrotrain also replaces Hun-Gurrr's role in The Legacy of Unicron! **On another related note: Trailbreaker & Red Alert replce Hot Spot and Blades in The Legacy of Unicron! *Drag Strip, Motormaster, and Wildrider only appeared as apart of Menasor in The Legacy of Unicron! *The Sparkabots were called the Sparkler Mini-Bots in the comic. *Overbite was called Jawbreaker in his debut appearance from Enemy Action! *Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Brawl, Breakdown, the Constructicons, Dead End, Dirge, Divebomb, Frenzy, Headstrong, the Insecticons, Laserbeak, Motormaster, Octane, Onslaught, the Reflector trio, Swindle, Tantrum, Thundercracker, Vortex, and Wildrider all didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Mixmaster didn't appear alongside his fellow Constructicons in Toy Soldiers! *Astrotrain replaces Blitzwing's role in Toy Soldiers!, resulting in a more practical way of transporting the stolen girders in the issue. *All the Steelhaven Crew and Autobot Nebulans (except the 1987 Headmasters) didn't appear in Trial by Fire! *Bombshell, Bonecrusher, Boomer, Drag Strip, Flintlock, Holepunch, Landfill, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Motormaster, Quickmix, Rampage, Ricochet, Scoop, Scrapper, Silencer, Thundercracker, Tracer, and Wildrider all didn't appear in The Desert Island of Space! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Television series Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series)